


favorite flower

by oceanyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I know, chaeyoung is a flower and sana is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: “sachaeng au where chaeng is a lil flower who loves sana the shibe bc she fertilizes her everyday when she's going for a walk” - xua @nayeonshand





	favorite flower

as the sun began to rise over the grassy hills, chaeyoung felt her petals and leaves tingle while they took in the energy needed to start the process of photosynthesis.

chaeyoung loved the mornings. not because it gives her a source to create her needed carbon sugars, but because she had something to look forward to: a four legged excitable creature that romped through her field and fertilized her seeds every day without fail named “sana”.

sure, she’d get fertilized by bees or the occasional humming bird, but they only wanted chaeyoung for her sweet nectar. they were attracted by her fancy petals and left after they got what they were looking for. sometimes they’d return, sometimes they wouldn’t. but sana…

sana was always excited to chaeyoung. sana didn’t want her nectar or to feed off of her leaves like some pesty insects. she’d sniff chaeyoung up and down from the base of her stem to the tip of her anthers, picking up dirt and pollen on her way there. then, the brown and white dog would roll in the grass next to her, wiggling on her back and wagging her tail excitedly. chaeyoung had no idea why she did this. being a plant, she cannot create ideas, but it made the water and nutrients in her xylem and phloem travel quickly.

this was a routine they did almost every morning, with exception to rainy days. for some reason, sana didn’t like the water falling from the sky. another mystery that chaeyoung found fascinating about her favorite visitor.

today was no different.

like every morning, sana came bounding through the field with the human who usually accompanied her holding on to the lead used to keep the dog from straying too far. chaeyoung wished she had a way to keep sana close as well.

the light brown dog skidded to a halt from her run and immediately began sniffing at the ground until she found her favorite plant. her tail wagged enthusiastically and chaeyoung prepared herself for her favorite part of the day.

sana’s soft, wet nose pressed into the space between chaeyoung’s petals. she sniffed at her stamen, picking up the pollen deposits from her anthers and onto the dog’s fur.

a swift lick transferred the pollen onto chaeyoung’s stigma, starting the process that would led to the fertilization of her ovules. once sana had her fill, she sneezed away the rest of the pollen and rolled in the dirt happily. chaeyoung wished she could show her own happiness and gratitude, but she figured sana knew.

the human’s call signaled the end of their time together. the dogs whined sadly and trotted away, giving chaeyoung one last sniff. 

she might not be able to show her feelings, or have any feelings at all, but chaeyoung figured that the best she could do was to stay rooted in the ground and always be there when sana came again.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t have an explanation for my actions


End file.
